The Beginning of Something New
by Destiny H. Writer
Summary: Newt was the star of his high school's Varsity track team... That was until the accident. Everyone and everything turns on him, including his girlfriend Teresa May. Then came the new girl; Luci Grover; and then began something new. (SUPER AU)
1. The accident that lasts a lifetime: Newt

**Hello; I hope you enjoy! I'm currently reading The Maze Runner and this popped into my head. Complete AU of the entire story. The only thing I do not own are the names and references such as: Klunk; shank; shuck ect.**

* * *

><p><em>Newt<em>

* * *

><p>"Good-luck out there Newt!" One of his teammates exclaimed excitedly<p>

"Go get 'em boy!" His coach cheered loudly.

"You can do it sweetie!" His girlfriend encouraged him. Newt Greyson's life was fantastic. He had all the support and love he needed—a great family, a great girl, and the best friends he could ever ask for.

He was the best runner on his high school track-team, and today he was up against the best runner from Griever High—Gally Westwall. If he won, his future would be set. He'd be able to go the collage of his dreams, marry his girl—Teresa May—, and hopefully have a few kids to complete his family. Life could now have been any better.

The sun beat down on the crows, and the other runners as Newt and Gally took their places at the starting marks.

"Good luck, shank." Gally sneered at Newt."

"You as well ya wee piece of klunk." Newt wasn't one for trash talk—but Gally had been insulting him all day, and it was getting really old.

"On your marks!" Newt faced forward, his hand out on the ground in front of him, his feet placed underneath his bum. He took in a deep breath, then let it out and watched the dirt fly up in front of him. "Get set!" He lifted himself up into start position, and Gally did the same. He counted down the second. One. Two. Three. Fo- "Go!" Newt took off at the signal, Gally close behind him.

"Newt, Newt, Newt, Newt!" Everyone chanted. The ringing in his ears and a tearing pain told Newt something was about to go wrong. He was confused—this had never happened before. Something was about to change and it wouldn't be good.

Cried could be heard from the crowd—then the world stood still. Newt lay sprawled on the dirt track, panting heavily and fresh tears in his eyes. Everyone—even Gally—had stopped what they were doing to look at him.

And there was the problem; his leg didn't look right. Maybe it was the fact that his foot was put on backwards.

* * *

><p>When they got Newt to the hospital; he'd passed out from the pain—provided to him by his sprained ankle.<p>

When he woke up, an hour or two had passed and his mother gave him the tightest hug possible. What really got him was the fact what she was muttering over and over—I'm so, so sorry.

"Mum." His voice was dry from his lack of water. "Mum what 'appened?" He was worried—what had happened?

"Newt." His father began as he coaxed his wife off of his son. "We have some... bad news." Bad wasn't even half of it. Newt's definition of 'bad' was that he wouldn't be able to run for a while until his ankle healed.

"Sweetie." His mother took his hands as she sniffled. "You were putting too much pressure on your leg when running. And your ankle twisted and nearly snapped..." She broke down by now, bawling her eyes out, and her mascara running down her face.

"Dad?" He looked up at his other, his mouth slightly open in surprise. Mr. Greyson took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Newt... You can't run anymore." Newt laughed dryly.

"You mean I can't run until I get bet-" His mother shook her head, still heaving her breaths as she cried.

"No Newt." His face fell at his father's words. "You can't run like that again. Ever." This was more than bad. This was horrible. Bloody horrible. Nothing could make this day any worse than it was. And for once; he was right.


	2. Luci sits alone: Newt

_Newt_

* * *

><p>It was <em>three weeks<em> after the accident when they released Newt from the hospital. He walked with a noticeable limp, and every time he put pressure on it or stood in one place for too long it would cramp up or burn like hell.

It was the middle of the week and ignoring his parent's protest; he went to school anyways. He'd driven his car a bit uneasily but still got there in one piece. Everyone stared at him when he entered the front gate and limped towards his first period class.

"Mr. Greyson." His teacher greeted him. "I heard about what happened—how are you?" Newt didn't like to speak with his teachers, but he didn't want to be rude.

"I'm doin' fine Mr. Waters." He nodded, then took his seat.

* * *

><p>Newt limped over to his locker, where he saw Teresa standing with a few of her friends. She looked fine, not even worried and that hit Newt straight in the heart. He limped over to his supposed girlfriend and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and her expression faltered for a moment, like she wasn't happy to see him. Then she gave him a huge grin.<p>

"Newt!" She threw her arms around him—along with most of her weight. "Oh sweetie I missed you." She said happily. Newt was okay with the position at first, then she leaned left, causing him to lean right and onto his bad ankle.

Newt let out a frustrated, annoyed and pained grunt. "Tessie..." He hissed. "Don't bloody lean on me like that." He grunted again and Teresa let his go. He let out a breath he hadn't even noticed he'd been holding in.

"Oh Newt I'm so sorry." She didn't sound it at all. Something was wrong here. "It's lunch, why don't we go to the cafeteria?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Lunch flew by and Newt could see the obviously see the looks Teresa gave his friend Thomas. Their other friend Dylan—or Frypan as he liked to be called for some unknown reason—had brought sandwiches for everyone like he always did, and the new captain of the track team—Newt's friend Minho—told Newt what had happened in his weeks gone.<p>

And he finished it off with the story of a new girl at the school. Glade High school rarely ever got newbie's—greenies they called them—so this came as a surprise to Newt. Thomas pointed at her. She sat all the way across the cafeteria—alone.

She was pretty in her own kind of way. Her dark brown hair was in a—messy—pixie cut, showing off her small diamond earrings and her a dull—yet very pretty—green. Her nose was rather small and red like she was sick or cold. And there was one thing that stood out the most—a long scar that ran from the left of her nose and ended on the edge of her jaw. But that didn't take away from her natural beauty.

"Her name's Luci." Thomas said, taking a bite of his ham sandwich. "She always sits alone."

"Have you klunk-heads at least tried to ask her if she wanted to sit with us?" Newt hadn't taken a single bite of his food. Frypan scoffed.

"We can barely fit all of our group on this freaking table; you thought we could fit her with us?" Newt frowned at his friend.

* * *

><p>Newt's last period of the day was his psychical education class. This was the only class he got with the new girl. And due to the face that she had no clothing to change into for this class, she sat on the side lines with Newt as the others ran around, playing basket ball or soccer.<p>

She was a few feet to Newt's left, reading a book that had to be about four hundred pages long—maybe shorter. And her eyes trailed along the pages slowly, turning them every few minutes. It was getting very boring just sitting there—not being able to test Teresa because she was running around playing basketball with Frypan and Minco.

"So... good book?" He asked. _Such a stupid question Newt_. She looked up, surprised he's even spoken, and her mouth hung open for a moment without speaking.

"Yeah..." She said. "It's good." She nodded. Newt held out his hand.

"I'm Newt." He smiled. "Newt Greyson." She nodded, and while she held her book in one hand, she used her other to shake his.

"I was at the game. I'm sorry for what happened." He raised an eyebrow.

"You were at the game?" She nodded. "But I was told ya didn't start till this Monday." He was utterly confused by now.

"I used to go to Grievers'." She said. "I switched after... Never mind." She turned back to her book, and Newt didn't press on—which she was grateful for.


	3. That place on the ceiling: Newt

**Hello everyone. I'm so very sorry if my writing is crappy for right now but I'm having issues. My crush found out I like him, but that's not the problem. The problem I'm having is the face that the person who told him was one of my best friends. We talked it over and we're still friends but my stomach hurts and I've been crying and I just feel like shit. So again, sorry for the crappy writing. I'll try my best.**

* * *

><p><em>Newt<em>

* * *

><p>Newt's life could not be getting any worse. During his three week 'vacation', all his grades had dropped from A's to—at worst—D's. And all his friends began to ignore him, more interested in Thomas and Minho who were the top two runners now. Even Teresa was beginning to ignore him.<p>

And to Luci's bad luck—she'd broken her leg, so even if she'd gotten her new clothing for psychical education, she still couldn't do much of anything. So again, she and Newt sat to the side and watched as everyone else worked out for class.

"Why are you guys in psychical education?" She asked, not glancing up from her book. "Normally juniors and seniors don't have psychical education." Newt cleared his throat.

"I could ask you the same." Now she looked up, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I failed my sophomore year," She said. "And I didn't take it in junior year, so... yeah." She finished, biting her lip. "So. Why are you guys here?" Newt stared at her for a moment, wondering why she'd just—sort of—opened up to a stranger.

"Teresa, Frypan, Minco an' I are usually in sports." He said. "Teresa's in Softball, Minco's on the track and Frypan's... well he does anythin' and everythin'." Luci nodded slowly. "You're name's Luci right?" She nodded. "Pretty name."

"Thank you. Is Newt short for something?" He shook his head.

"Is Luci short for somethin'?" She nodded.

"It's short for Luciano." He cleared his throat and tried it.

"Luciana?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"No. No everyone get's it wrong the first time. _Luciano._No, not Na." She had that same ghost smile as before. Newt nodded, but before he could try again the bell blared.

"I'll see ya later Newt." She gathered her things. Newt opened his mouth to say something, but there was nothing to say. His mouth closed again, the opened and she glanced at him. "You look like a fish, you know that right?" She leaned onto her crutches, a smirk on her lips.

"Ummm..." She chuckled and shook her head at him.

"Goodbye Newt." She turned around and began to 'walk' away.

"Bye Luci..."

* * *

><p>"Mum?" Newt opened the front door to his house slowly. "Dad?" There was no response so he figured they were both still at work. He entered the two leveled house, letting out a huge sigh. He threw his bag onto the floor to the left of the door and walked towards the spiral staircase to the right of the room. Once up stairs, he headed down the hall towards his room—the last door on the left—.<p>

Once inside, he closed the door and sat on his bed. He took in a deep breath and leaned back, puffing out the air as he landed. A year or so ago, Newt had pinned something up there, but it'd been ripped down by his mom (because apparently the tacks could _fall out _and_ hurt her little Newtie_), but there was a brighter patch of white up there where the poster had been.

He'd been through so much; he'd forgotten _what_ poster it had been. He'd pinned it back up somewhere else, but four walls were littered with posters, and drawings. So he just lay there, staring at the spot and tried to remember what it was.

"What in bloody hell were you?" He mumbled, squinting for no reason. And that was all he did till his parents came home.

"Newt sweetie?!" His mother called for him, and he didn't reply at first. Then he sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times for his eyes to adjust to something other than white.

"'Ello mum!" He didn't realize how dry his throat had become until he spoke. He let out a loud cough, covering his mouth with his fist.

"Newt get down 'ere sweetie, your dad's brought home supper!" Newt let out a small groan. He didn't want _supper_, he wanted to _think_. He wanted to sit on his bed and figure out that the hell the poster was even if it took him all night.

He had no idea why—it didn't even matter. It just annoyed him that he couldn't remember. But still, he stood and headed down stairs where his mother and his father stood. His father held a bag of McDonalds—usually Newt's favorite but he just didn't feel up to it right now.

His mother looked much like Newt—same shade of blond, same brown eyes, even the same height (maybe shorter). But Newt had his father's nose and muscular build. His father was the tallest of the three, about five inches taller than his wife and son with green eyes and dark brown hair. His mother smiled with slightly crooked teeth showing, and hugged her son.

"How was your day sweetie?" Newt shrugged.

"It was fine." Was all he said, rubbing the back of his head. "How was yours?"

"Oh it was brilliant." His mother smiled again, beginning to set the food on the table. "But Candy's been runnin' around from job to job for a while and she's getting' kinda annoying." Candy was one of his mother's employees who kept switching her jobs in the restaurant. One time she'd be cooking, then she'd be serving, then she'd be trash lady ect.

"What was she today?" His father asked.

"She was a server." His mom sighed, shaking her head. "Bloody girl can't stay in one place for long." Newt chuckled a bit at this. No matter what his mom said—she cared about Candy like a daughter (the only reason she hadn't fired her). "Well than, let's eat.

* * *

><p>Newt ate his dinner rather quickly, nearly gagging at how many fries he shoveled into his mouth at once.<p>

"Newt sweetie, slow down you're going to kill yourself." As soon as he finished, he asked if he could be excused and went back to his room. He laid back down and sighed, running a hand over his face.

His life was going to hell.


End file.
